moviebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Battle Droid
Super Battle Droids are Villain ultra-heavy gunners. They correspond very roughly to Hero Wookiees. Overview The SBD is a very powerful class when played right but have inherent weaknesses, the player loses the ability to jump or move while crouching while playing as the SBD and has to manage the Battery resource. The Battery effects everything the SBD can do, from firepower to damage reduction provided by its special armours. You need to make sure you walk to keep this as high as possible and not get trapped out in the open while playing the slow moving SBD. But for all of the above weakness the SBD is a very tanky class that can shoot almost as Fast as the clone and be built to counter different enemies, from Explosives, to Guns, to Jedi. An important button for the SBD is Low Power Mode (toggled using Special 1) while in Low Power Mode you cannot shoot but regenerate Battery very quickly. The SBD requires its internal battery to be fully charged to operate at peak efficiency. Damage taken is reduced, firing rate is increased and knockdowns can be resisted when the battery power is high. Battery power is drained by firing and running. Weapons and Abilities Clones are no match for a good SBD. Hull strength Allows you to increase your hull strength (hp). *Level 0: 100 hp *Level 1: 125 hp *Level 2: 150 hp *Level 3: 200 hp Firepower Increases the firing rate of your inbuilt arm blaster. *3 levels. Laser Cannon (FA only) Allows the use of the charge-up(Hold the fire button) Laser Cannon, to smash enemies with. Functions as a blob with a small AOE. Costs 50 ammo. Recharge * Level 0: Recharge rate is slow. Battery is lost when running or firing. * Level 1: Recharge rate is increased. Battery is lost when running, or when firing while walking. * Level 2: Recharge rate is increased further. Battery is constant when running, or firing while walking. * Level 3: Recharge rate is maximized. Battery charges unless running and firing simultaneously. Advanced Logic * Level 1: The SBD is able to see mind-tricking jedi flickering with a blue aura for a short period every 3 seconds. * Level 2: The same as level one, except the timer is reduced from 3 seconds to 1 second. Advanced Targeting Allows the SBD to zoom their view using class special 2. Advanced Radar Shows enemies on the radar when the SBD is in low power mode. Magnetic Plating *Level 1: Provides significant protection against light blaster weaponry, including deflecting part of each blaster bolt's energy away from the SBD. Cortosis *Level 1: Provides significant protection against a lightsaber's cutting power, based on intervals of 1.5 seconds. The first swing will have its damage reduced by 80%. The second, within 1.5 seconds of the first, will have its damage reduced by 60%. The third, within 1.5 seconds of the second, will deal full damage. Any subsequent swings within 1.5 seconds of the previous will deal full damage. *Level 2 (FA only): Provides no extra protection against damage, but causes a short stagger when a lightsaber contacts the SBD. (Available in Full Authentic Mode only) Blast Armour *Level 1: Provides significant protection against explosions, shrapnel, melee attacks, and the projectile rifle. Ammo * Level 1: 300 Ammo * Level 2: 450 Ammo * Level 3: 600 Ammo Class Specials Special 1 (TOGGLE) Toggles low power mode. Going into low power mode makes you temporarily vulnerable (your arm blaster is deactivated and you are restricted to walking speed). However, your battery recharges at a higher rate than normal. Special 2 (TOGGLE/HOLD) *In normal mode (TOGGLE): Zoom view. (Requires Advanced Targeting) *In low power mode (HOLD): Ammo to battery. Allows you to transfer power from your arm blaster clip to your battery. Weaknesses *Super Battle Droids are vulnerable to an ARC trooper's pulse grenade. If hit by one, the SBD's ammuntion is depleted, and its battery is temporarily disabled. *Super Battle Droids move significantly slower than other MB2 classes. *SBD can't jump. Category:Classes Category:Villain Classes